This Core facility provides Center investigators with several basic research and laboratory needs including: 1) freshly prepared, highly discounted tissue culture media, buffers, and serum; 2) an "on-site" commercial supply of discounted molecular biology enzymes and reagents; and 3) cost efficient dishwashing, autoclaving and general laboratory maintenance services. All glassware washing and purchase of molecular biology reagents are centralized to ensure lowest purchase prices and highest quality and accessibility. There are 28 funded research projects which use all service areas of the resource. The facility is equipped with an automatic dishwasher and autoclave with stainless steel sink/counter area; a laminar flow hood and incubators for preparation and sterility testing of media and buffers. This facility has several balances, pH meter, 20 liter stainless steel media preparation filtration tank and storage cabinet.